


The deer and his best friend

by SaSatan



Series: The deer and the wolf [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaSatan/pseuds/SaSatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles decides that Scott is his new best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The deer and his best friend

**Author's Note:**

> a new drabble  
> and sorry for any mistakes

Stiles decided very fast that Scott McCall will be his best friend.  
His mother laughed and tried to explain it to him that he can't decide such a thing on his own. Scott has a say in that, too.

But Scott was a very shy boy, his asthma hindering him to make friends, the other boys in their age wanting to run and play with a ball.  
Stiles doesn't care for that, he just wants a friend, who wouldn't look at him strangely, still plays with him even if he talks all the time without pausing so the other can answer.

Stiles and Scott became actually the best friends.  
A happy moment for Claudia and Melissa, who were worried that their child will face some troublesome times at such a young age.

 

They kept playing, sleeping over each other homes and share everything after years.

But there is one thing Stiles couldn't tell his best friend, sadly.  
His secret being a deer-centaur.  
His parents told him that he can't tell anyone about it, it could be dangerous, but Scott is trustworthy.

So, Stiles decided on his own, again, to tell Scott about his secret.  
It isn't like Scott would hurt him or his parents, right?

And with that, he went to Scott, promising to tell him a secret, if he keeps it for himself, making the curly-head excited, they ran to the park, a little further, into the woods.

Not going in too far, they aren't dumb.

Scott is nearly vibrating in excitement, his tiny hands twisted onto the hem of his shirt, trying to calm down a bit.  
Stiles looked around, multiple times, just to be sure no one is nearby.

Taking a deep breath, Stiles forced his body into changing into his deer form, making Scott stop breathing, his mouth wide open, his eyes round and not blinking.

Slowly, Scott reached his right hand out, wanting to touch Stiles muzzle.  
Stiles let him, closing even his eyes.

Thanks to his deer ears, Stiles could hear just a bit better than normally, hearing their mother calling for them.  
Changing back, making sure his clothes are neat, Stiles grinned at Scott, who answered with his own big smile.

Going back, hand in hand, Stiles going slightly faster and dragging Scott behind him.

Their mother scolded them for going so far out of their sight, the two best friend couldn't stop grinning.  
Still excited about that from earlier.

Now they have a secret among themselves.


End file.
